


Notice Me

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [207]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 07:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It was a well established fact that Evelyn Napier was in love with Lady Mary Crawley.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been on my 'to write' list for weeks, but I'd been avoiding it because I'd not been able to form the thoughts into a coherent Drabble until now, in the end, it took very little time to write, but I think it's worked. 
> 
> My dear Bou, I see you've written the beautiful Sybil & Cora story you were telling me about, I'm looking forward to reading it immensely. <3

It was a well established fact that Evelyn Napier was in love with Lady Mary Crawley. Everybody said so. Whenever he would come to Downton, knowing looks would pass between everybody from The Dowager Countess to the staff in the kitchens. They generally accepted that Evelyn’s visits were laced with pining for his dear, indifferent love and, in many ways, that was true. The thing they did not realise was that, while his aloof beloved was always present at these gatherings, it was another for whom Evelyn’s heart called. 

Thomas offered the serving platter to Evelyn wordlessly.  
“Thank you, Thomas.”


End file.
